forsaken
by Ryu-Mizu
Summary: forsake verb (past forsook; past part. forsaken) 1 abandon. 2 renounce or give up.


forsaken

By: Ryu

Summary: forsake- verb (past forsook; past part. forsaken) 1 abandon. 2 renounce or give up.  
A few years after Yuugi-tatchi breaks-up, everyone has gone their separate ways. Through numerous paths,they each have come to view themselves as "lost", and they each find themselves drawn towards a mysterious forum.

Genre: Romance/ Supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Undecided as of yet.

A/N: Hello everyone, this idea popped into my head just now, and I was forced to sit down and type it! I swear, my muse made me! Anyways, this story will be switching between different POV's each chapter, so if you have a request for a certain character, say so in a review, and I'll do my best to accommodate ya! /grins/

* * *

Prologue: The forum 

Fingers clicked the mouse, moving it left to right across a computer screen. Dragging and dropping items here and there. Sorting through files, uploading images.

_Almost done....There. It's complete._ A figure relaxed, letting go of the mouse and removing his hand from the keyboard. He closed his eyes, reveling in his creation. It wasn't anything fancy, nothing super-spectacular, and nothing like what a real computer genius could create, but it would do. It would work for the simple task he had made it for: release.

He had all these thoughts welled up in his head, he had almost turned to cutting, but that would mar his pretty skin, now wouldn't it. So he had searched the 'net for answers, and come across a novel idea: a forum.

Yes, you heard me right, a forum. A place on the internet where multiple people congregate to talk about a common interest or problems, anything really. And he had made one for himself, and for others out there that needed it: The Forsaken. Granted, it's not the best of names, but it, along with the forum, would serve it's purpose well nonetheless.

He created a username for himself quickly, having already thought one up awhile back, and stared at the screen. _Now to see if it will work_. He deftly clicked the 'x' button at the top of the site, leaving himself logged in for now, he would be back later after all. He left the monitor on, the screen saver would come on soon anyways, and it was an amusing one. He'd created it himself, actually, a simple drawing of him and a few others in Paint, but it touched his heart.

He'd never forget them, they showed him mercy when he deserved none. They gave him forgiveness when he deserved death. But they'd also forsaken him, when he needed them most.

He leaned back in the chair, arms outstretched, and he felt the bones crack slightly in his arms and fingers. He rolled his shoulders a bit to relieve some of the tension in his back, and rolled the chair back. He stood up and headed for the kitchen of his small apartment, and poured himself some tea. He despised coffee, it was addicting and tasted like shit. He took a sip from his teacup as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, and sat down at his desk. He looked down at his notebook, the black cover shining up at him, the light reflecting off of the silver letters he'd written there two years ago, back in Domino. 'Journal' No name. No date. Plain, but to the point.

He leafed through the pages, and then stopped as he opened to one with a picture glued to it. It was Yuugi-tatchi, him included. They were all so happy, not knowing that Domino would soon be utterly destroyed, and that they would probably never see anyone they cared about again.

He had left a day before the disaster, before the planes bombed Domino. He'd went away with what family he had, they'd been forced to leave through....certain circumstances. He got up, clicking off the lamp on the desk, and stripped off his baggy t-shirt. Collapsing on the bed, he felt the familiar wetness in his eyes. The wetness that he had been forced to deal with for months now, after his sister had died and left him alone.

Forsake. It truly fit his scenario. He'd forsaken his past life several different times. His 'friends' had forsaken him. Heck, it would be no embellishment to state that the world would have forsaken him, if it had known he existed that is.

He had no fantasies in his mind that he was the only one in the world to suffer this fate, which is the main reason for his creation. Hence, the title for the forum. Simple, but meaningful at the same time. Nice and neat, the way he liked things to be. The way he wished his life could be.

He rolled over, an arm draped over his stomach and one over his face. He knew that yet again he would not be able to sleep. He would lay awake, waiting until the time was right to get on the forum. Waiting until he knew he had a response. How would he know? Well that's simple, Shadow Magic. A wielder of a Millennium item can do much more than summon monsters to destroy the world, more than simply defeat evil, more than sleep in the item. Not that he would sleep in his now, a bed's pretty comfy when you have the right mattress.

Which reminded him that he needed sleep. Wanted sleep. Would most likely wilt away to nothing without sleep...And this thought process continued on until he felt a slight tug at his mind. Small at first, but growing a bit more forceful, and persistent.

_Finally!_ He sat up and rolled out of bed, practically running to the computer. He slid to a stop near the doorway leading to his computer room, and ran in, slipping into the chair with the ease of a panther. He tapped the spacebar, erasing the image form the screen, and clicked into his internet explorer. He opened up the forum, and scanned the screen for a signal that there was a new message. His eyes stopped midway down the left side of the window, and a smile quirked at his lips. He rested the mouse icon over the icon, and hesitated slightly before opening it.

'_Hi, I'm new here, you guys can call me hikarispuzzle. It's the s.n. I usually use. I hope you don't mind me joining this forum, it's just I have no where else to go_. _...My best friend left me a few years back, or actually we lost touch, I don't know if he willingly **left** me. It seems like this site is exactly the type of place that I need right now. Somewhere to talk, somewhere that I can find support, and give it, if need be. I hope to talk to more people soon._

_Hikari'_

The boy's eyes widened at the screen. _Hikari? But no one's used that term since ...._ _since Domino.... _He snapped out of his thoughts and slowly typed out a reply into the 'reply box'.

'_I'm sure you'll love it here. I'm the owner of this site, and I needed a place like this too. Which is why I created it. Feel free to talk if you wish, Hikari._

_-Yami no Tenshi'_

* * *

So there it is! What do you guys think? This is only a prologue, the chapters will be about two pages or so longer, don't worry /grins/. If you have a character that you wish to see in this story, say so when you REVIEW, and I'll do my best to put them in, if I haven't planned on it already. I didn't say who this chapter was about on purpose, but you might know anyways...

Oh and 'Yami no Tenshi' means 'Angel of Shadow'- if I translated correctly. /grins/

Please REVIEW if you liked it, didn't like it, etc. Thanks!


End file.
